Bomb for Baby
by b4tmans
Summary: ON HIATUS: I joined Bravo Company on June 3rd. Camp Victory is small, only a total of about 50 soldiers. This was my new home. collection of oneshots. slight Will/OC. rated for swearing and violence.
1. Intro to Bravo Company

I Am Not Afraid.

I came here to do my job. To serve my country. To help my fellow soldiers. I am a medic. My name is Jane. But I don't like Jane. I like to be called Baby. I've been shot 5 times. In the shoulder. In the back. In the stomach. In the leg. In the heart. War has torn my life apart. Ripped it up into little pieces and then ran it though a shredder, making sure I would never recover.

I joined Bravo Company on June 3rd. Camp Victory is small, only a total of about 50 soldiers. This was my new home.

Carrying my duffel bag, I stomped up the steps of my new cabin. I knocked lightly. No answer. B6… This was the right one. I knocked again, this time harder.

"Excuse me ma'am?" I turned around to see a young man dressed in uniform, "Are you looking for Bravo Company?"

I nodded quickly.

"Oh. They have patrol right now. You might have to wait for them to come back before you can get in." I nodded again.

"Thank you."

So sighing, I lugged my stuff back down the stairs, and waded through the sand and plopped in front of the base. A young boy was walking around, heckling off DVDs with a soccer ball underneath his arm.

"Hey! Nigga nigga! You want one? They fuck cheap!" Men turned the young boy down, and kept walking. He kept socializing with the men, only a few bought movies from him, and after about 5 minutes he lost patience and started to kick his soccer ball around.

I sat in the hot sand, waiting for Bravo Company to pull up from the patrol, watching the boy kick and juggle his soccer ball. Sand kicked up into the air. The sand brought back lots of memories. I remembered how much I first hated this place when I first came here. It was hot, uncomfortable. Most of all, dangerous. But, now I had grown to find beauty here. Not sure how or why though…

The sun had started to set, and finally a Hummvee pulled up.

"Finally…" I groaned and got up, stretching. Three men hopped out of the transport chuckling and joking around.

"I mean we could have a really awesome tank battle with the Russians if they ever showed up but-"

"You guys Bravo?" I asked quite straight forward. One of they guys, with sleeves rolled up replied, "Ya. And you are?"

"Baby."


	2. Soccer and Bonding

**Day 4 with Bravo Company**

** _Soccer and Bonding_**

The ringing phone caused her to stir in her sleep.

"Eldridge…" she growled. Baby practically rolled out of her cot. Stalking over to the specialist, who at the moment had his headphones on and eyes closed, Baby flicked his nose.

"Ow!" he snapped to, removing his headphones, "What was th-"

"Phone." She grumbled pointing to his nightstand.

The annoyingly loud ringing continued as Owen reached over grasped the small plastic phone and flipped it open.

"Welcome to Bravo Company's hotline, I'm being stared down by a bitch at the moment so if you could call me back-… No Sanborn… I'm not getting ass…. Again? Yeah…. Yeah, hold on." Hanging up the phone, Owen threw it at Baby, who caught it and tossed it on his nightstand.

"I'm going back to sleep." She remarked.

"Nu-uh. Sorry Baby-poo, Will needs us to kick some butt in soccer with him. He says Beckham challenged him again and the numbers are unfair. Again."

The blonde groaned. "This is the 2nd time in 4 days…" Baby questioned, "What the hell does he do to piss off the kid? We lost by 37 points last time…."

Snorting, Owen tied up his boots and headed for the door.

"You coming?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, I'll be there in sec."

Baby grabbed one of her tan tank tops, not daring to put on a short sleeve shirt… It was far to hot for that. Throwing her tags around her neck and tying up her boots, she headed out the door of the cabin.

The hot, Middle East sun beat down on her already sunburnt shoulders as she trekked through the sand to the edge of the base. Loud shouts and laughing could be heard as she came closer to the game. As she neared, she spotted Will throwing his foot out to reach the ball that flew through the air.

He missed.

"Goalllll!" Shouted Beckham, cheering and whooping with his friends.

"Wow… You put Will in goal?" Eldridge asked as Baby laughed, James and Sanborn greeted the two.

"Yeah. I suck. I know." Will chuckled clapping Baby on the back, "That's why we're puttin' you in."

Laughing, Sanborn ruffled her hair, and shoved her into the goal.

Upon realizing who had just been put into goal, the group of younger boys started to mumble and talk to one another. Some even consulted Beckham, who talked rapidly back at them in their own language.

"Hey, man! Girls aren't allowed!" Beckham protested. Will raised a brow.

"Oh really?" Will asked playfully sauntering up to Beckham. Grasping him by the shoulders, he ruffled his hair, "That's no girl, 'kay Beck. That is a full-grown woman. Blonde and all. When you're older, you'll be wishing she'd play with you."

"Will!" Baby shouted, kicking sand in his direction.

"As I said, when you're older." He continued. Standing up, he motioned for the boys to start playing.

"C'mon! Let's go!"

* * *

The game ended at sundown, the final score being 39 to 42, Beckham's team. Praise was given to Baby by Bravo company, who insisted that she was awesome.

* * *

Collapsing on her cot, Baby groaned.

"I have sand in places where no girl should have sand."

"Oh suck it up. I have sand in places where _no human being _should have sand." Sanborn remarked, peeling off his sweat covered shirt and sitting down on his cot to untie his boots. Tipping them upside down, a pile of sand toppled out.

"Ugh." Baby whiped the sweat from her forehead, "Sometimes I really hate this place."

"I always hate this place." Owen snorted. From the bathroom, Will was heard making a sound much like, 'Aw…'.

"You okay in there, James?" Sanborn shouted. Opening the door slightly, Will popped his head out and said, "Yeah… Just wondering how all of this sand got in my pants."

He shut the door and Owen laughed.

"I'm going to the main building… Might play some Gears of War. Anyone wanna' come with…?"

"Yeah, I'll come O'. I think AC would do me some good." Sanborn stood.

"What about you Baby? Will?" Owen called out, asking.

"Nah. I think I'm gonna sleep." Baby said.

"No thanks! I need to get this sand out of my pants before some major chaffing starts." Will replied from the confines of the bathroom.

"Alright. Have fun." Owen and Sanborn gathered their stuff and retreated out the door, heading for the AC main building.

Lying stiffly on her bed, Baby sighed and flipped her pillow over to the cold side. Sighing contently at the cool sensation, she didn't even hear Will creep out of the bathroom.

He had ditched his sweat and sand covered shirt and wandered over to his dresser, searching for another shirt.

Baby peeped and eye open.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" Will turned his head to her and raised his eyebrow, confused.

"You chest. The scars. What happened?"

"Oh… uh…"

"Lemme guess..."

Swinging her legs over the edge of the messy cot, she ran a hand through her blonde hair.

"Mortar right? I had to deal with a hell of a lot of those with my last company." She hoisted her small frame up off the sleeping device and made her way to Will.

"Yeah? It kinda' sucked. Put me out of commission for 2 months." Suddenly, Will jumped at the touch of her warm fingers.

"Yours healed pretty well…" she observed. Not taking any note of Will's sudden flustered face, "Some guys got hit so bad with this, the best I could do is just let the wound heal by itself. Even then, it wasn't as good as this."

She looked up and blushed. Will was staring at her with both eyebrows raised.

"Sorry…" She removed her hands from his chest and went back to her cot, "I'm a medical officer… It's what I do…"

Laughing, Will told her that she could do that again anytime she wanted.

Baby feel asleep blushing.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know... Where has this chapter been! Well... I don't really know... The Twilight Zone maybe? But, yeah. It's here. and expect more soon.**


End file.
